Funeral
by Thunderwolf7226
Summary: I thought about this when i read the 1st book of the Magnus Chase series. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

I thought about this when i saw the funeral. Please enjoy.

* * *

Magnus and Hearth have come to pay respects to… well Magnus. While Magnus stood guard his cousin, Annabeth put on the Yankees cap that her mother gave her for her birthday. As she passed by the elf she noticed his pointy ears.

When Magnus saw his body he was shocked by how the funeral directors had taken care of his body. "Magnus… how are you alive?" Annabeth whispered as the blond boy turned to the source of the voice. "Annabeth" the daughter of Athena took off her cap and tackle-hugged her cousin.

"Thank the Gods your alive! I thoughts the fates had cut your string." She said as tears flown from her eyes and onto his shirt. _"Gods… fates… string…"_ He thought as Hearthstone came into the funeral house and was surprised by the sight of the girl he signed: _who is this girl?_

Annabeth got off and saw the elf "Magnus, who is that?" Magnus got up and introduced his friend and his cousin "Hearthstone, this is my cousin, Annabeth Chase. Annabeth, this is Hearthstone, a friend of mine who is a deaf elf." Hearthstone signed: _dude!_ "Come again? You said a deaf elf." Annabeth asked as Magnus nodded his head.

"Why have you come Greek?" A booming voice shouted as the windows shook as an old man with a buzz-cut and an eye-patch covered an eye. Hearth signed: _the All-Father._ Hearthstone bowed on a knee as he looked to Magnus to do the same. "Greetings mighty Odin" Magnus said as Annabeth asked him "Odin…" She went through her head for myths with a God named Odin.

"Cousin, bow down, you're in the presence in the All-Father." Magnus said as she just stood there. "Greeks, Romans, Egyptians, and now Norse! What's next Zeus?! Huh, the Chinese!?" Thunder and lightning roared outside the funeral house. "Zeus, Boston is not your domain. It is the central of the World Tree. Norse territory, there for, this Greek woman should not even be here." Odin glared at Annabeth as she drew her dagger.

"Annabeth stop!" Magnus said to get her attention from the Asgardian head God. "You should listen to the new Einherjar demigod. He just may safe you're live." Odin said as Annabeth looked at him as he disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

In this story I will already have Magnus obtain the sword of summer. Thank you everyone who reviewed.

* * *

"Norse myths, what's next?" Annabeth huffed as Magnus and Hearth got up from bowing to the All-Father. "Aztecs" Magnus smiled as his cousin rolled her eyes.

They stood there as a mist began pouring into the home with a face that Annabeth knew." Annabeth please tell me you're not in Boston?" "I am; why do you ask?" "The Camps new oracle gave us a prophecy so I sent an Iris Message to Rachel and it's the same" "Let me hear it, I'm here with my cousin and I met a new head God. A Norse god." She said as Heath and Magnus looked bewildered at the son of Jupiter.

 _Daughter of Athena shall reunite with the son of summer,_

 _For only then can the Greek, Roman, and Norse worlds collide,_

 _'Boston shall burn by the Giants of Fire,_

 _The battle of Boston shall decide the fate of the nine realms.'_

Once Jason was done reciting Annabeth was going over the prophecy in her head. "Don't tell me that Giants are back? I thought they were taken care of after the last war?" She asked as Hearth pointed at Magnus growling with anger "Surt, that fire breathing, giant controlling jerk. That guy killed me, he caused me to enter Valhalla!" Magnus growled as Annabeth slowly stepped back due to the temperature raising in the room, unaware of her friend listening in on the other end of the line.

"Who was that Annabeth?" Jason asked she told her friend that it was her cousin. "The three Norns told me something like that before we returned to Midgard. They are like your Oracle, deciding the destinies of men and Gods." Magnus said as he signed for Hearthstone. "They told me and my Valkyrie something like this during my first feast under the whale and goat."

 _'_ _Son of Frey, Daughter of the ancient Goddess of wisdom,_

 _Romans and Greek shall aid Norse in battle,_

 _Midgard will burn by the Giants hand,_

 _The nine realms fates held in the hands of war.'_

"I take it this son of Frey is your cousin Annabeth?" Jason said as Magnus nodded his head as she told her Roman friend he was. "I'll talk to Frank about sending the 12th legion to Boston. Mars and Ares are both going to love this. See you later." Jason swept at the mist and ran to the cabin of Mares to alert frank.

Hearth signed: _So what do we do now wise-girl?_ Hearth asked as Annabeth glared at the elf. "Don't call me that please, that is reserved for my boyfriend" Hearth apologized in sign as the group left the funeral home.

* * *

I'm sorry that this chapter is short. The reason why is due to writers' block. I hope you've enjoyed reading chapter 2.


End file.
